Mike Wazowski
"Dodgeball was the best, oh yeah. I was the fastest one out there! Of course I was the ball." ''-Mike Wazowski'' Michael "Mike" Wazowski is the best friend and right-hand man of Sulley. Description Mike is the deuteragonist of the Sulley Cinematic Universe. In addition, he and Sulley live in a penthouse in a room with a view. Mike is also one of the founding members of The Sulltastic Sullies. Together with his team, Mike has gone on many galaxy-wide adventures. Some of his most heroic deeds are the murders of Thanos and Laramore. Mike is also a time traveler who frequently explores the time stream. He also created the Pluraverse (though he himself is unaware of this). When he isn't out on adventures with The Sulltastic Sullies or traveling through time (or sometimes both), Mike works as an electrician and comedian for Monsters Inc. He is also a notorious womanizer to women of all species and has fathered many bastard children as a result, including fraternity brother Squishy Squibbles on a trip to the past, former Evil Con Carne member and current Underfist member Reginald Skarr during another trip to the past, and Andy Davis during yet another trip to the past. In post-Laramore films, his rivals have been Gaston and starting in Sulley 240, Spinel. Notes *''SCU'' installments where Mike is the center tend to be extremely upsetting and depressing much like the 2017 movie Logan. *Despite fathering Andy, he did not father Molly. Mr. Davis is Molly's father. This makes Andy and Molly half-siblings. *As a result of Sulley 218, Mike is currently in possession of Gruntilda’s spell book. *Mike may or may not have been involved in creating Solaris. The answer will remain unclear as this event was erased from the timeline by Sonic the Hedgehog. *Mike first developed his time machine in September of 2004, successfully making a visit to the Roaring 20's and back. *Since it is common knowledge that Mike has fathered billions of different children, the Sulley Scribes speculated that he might have either fathered Plankton or at least is connected to the family in some capacity. A future Sulley installment could answer this question. *Mike had a hand in the 2016 U.S Presidential Election. *Mike is currently the only member of The Sulltastic Sullies to have died only once. His teammates have died multiple times. *Celia's death fueled Mike's lustful cravings. *At some point in the 1990's Mike was doing a routine check-up on a door and Randall pushed him into the door, releasing him into the human world. He was captured by scientists from ACME Labs. The scientists used his apparently advanced DNA to program their gene-splicer along with various mathematical calculations. The Acme Gene Splicer, Bagel Warmer, and Hot Dog Steamer was born from this research, and lead to the gene-splicing of his eventual allies Pinky and the Brain. Mike managed to escape after just two days and found a door back to Monstropolis. This experience is what piqued Mike's interest in science. He has yet to find out, however that Randall was the one who pushed him in and that his DNA played a hand specifically in the origins of Pinky and the Brain. *Technically he is the true champion of 2008’s Mario Kart Wii tournament. He hasn’t yet claimed his trophy. *On a trip to 35 A.D., he built Mom Bot and Dad Bot to study the evolution of Planet Earth. They in turn built a son, Robot Jones on April 20th 69 A.D. from leftover parts provided by Mike. *He would get a vasectomy but if he did many people he did not create yet would cease to exist. *Mike is partly responsible for the extinction of the dinosaurs as seen in the Dinosaurs finale “Changing Nature”. On a trip to the past his time machine caused a worldwide electrical shock that made all the volcano bombs malfunction and produce dark black clouds that plunge the planet into the Ice Age. The surviving dinosaurs mutated and became savage beasts who fled underground. *Mike got his dick broken by Spinel at the end of Mike Vs. Spinel. See Also Wazowski Family Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Inc. Category:Living Category:The Sulltastic Sullies Category:Monsters University Category:Monstropolis Category:Monsters Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Wazowski Family Category:Earth-JPS95